The Doctor's Demonic Dilemma REMAKE
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: There's a problem on Gandria. The Doctor's turning in to a demon, and he can't stop it. But who's the mysterious girl? Please Review and has a little bit of blood. Please enjoy and Happy Halloween!


**Right first off, I have added stuff and changed the structure, but basically it's the same story, but a remake. Feel free to review and I don't own Doctor Who. I will be making a revelation chapter soon and submit an o/c with details and I will add it. See Ya Soon!**

The Doctor's Demonic Dilemma

"Amy and Rory, I welcome you to the planet Gandria. This is where the distress signal came from."

The Doctor, Rory and Amy all stepped out the the vast time machine to view a sky of gold and land of blue. The Doctor lead the way, with Rory and his wife following as they headed deeper in to the blue city, hoping to find where the alien signal was blipping.

They found a strange blonde female making some sort of medicine and speaking in a foreign language that not even the Doctor could understand.

"Uh, hello? Do you know who sent a strange distress signal from this planet? Ah you're a witch doctor I presume? The Doctor asked unsurely.

The witch doctor took one look at him and the Doctor suddenly started convulsing on the floor, screaming in absolute agony. She was cursing him and both the newly weds knew what this meant... More running. The TARDIS' translator then flew into gear and they all heard what she was saying

"...and every night when the Sun goes down in London's time you will transform in to the more beastly and demonic side of yourself."

Rory gagged Amy's mouth to stop her from screaming as she was horrified by the outcome, even if the curse wasn't real.

"Rory help me get him up!" Amy shrieked once the Doctor slumped unconscious, twitching occasionally.

Rory grunted under the Time-lords weight as the pair dragged him back to the TARDIS. Rory stared at his watch, as did Amy who was slowly turning white from terror. They knew it was too late, as London's sunset was at 6:30pm and stared at the Doctor. Nothing happened. Maybe that curse was a hoax after all or maybe it happened when they blinked or turned around away from him. A groan came from the Doctor, while Amy set coordinates to Earth, but because Amy didn't know all the gadgets, she found it hard to locate the dates of 2011. The Doctor picked himself up; dry heaved and fell to the floor again, screaming in agonising pain.

He stood up again and stared at his hands in shock, as black claws extended from his hands and feet, clothes ripping in various places. Blood filled his mouth and two 3 inch fangs grew down from his jaw and his hair lengthen and spiked menacingly, with eyes that glowed blood red.

Amy screamed and fainted on to Rory, while Rory stood mesmerised at the new sight. The old Doctor was still hanging on, fighting his new beastly side, but as the Doctor's rage grew trying to defend his body the more strength the demon had. He was putting his two best friends in mortal danger, Amy had fainted and Rory was standing like an idiot, gawping at the transformed body. The Doctor had just enough power to shout one order once they landed.

"Run!"

The pair dashed out the double doors and locked the doors of the TARDIS. The demon Doctor's roar echoed throughout the TARDIS and the small town of Wisbech.

"Amy... What should we do? I mean, we just we just locked the Doctor in his own time machine!" Rory bellowed over the wind.

"The one and only thing... Get help and fast." came the Scottish reply.

Eliza was a normal, well almost normal human teenage albino. The only thing not normal about her was she could use magic, which is why she kept herself to herself most of the time. The only problem was she was bad because she ignored orders such as 'don't come near me' or 'fight me weakling'. She was the lonely type who wanted a friend, a single friend in the world, but no one cared about worthless, weird Eliza. 8 hours later in to the night she decided to take a walk but none of her family knew that. Eliza tripped over a large root in the ground and hit her head hard on a big, blue police box. Fumbling about the TARDIS she discovered the door locked, until just moments later she had managed to unlock the door using only her magical finger. She noticed a wiry figure slumped upon the ground, the Doctor who transformed back in to his original Time-lord body, except it was a dastardly trick meant for Rory and Amy.

He picked himself up painfully, but in a sturdy way, the Doctor still fighting for his life. The Doctor winced as he shouted his order, a hint of guttural demon voice mixed in.

"Don't come any closer!"

Eliza ignored his words of wisdom as his demonic half prepared to rip her to pieces using his long, black, scythe, claws. She crept closer before she noticed something odd about him...

"He has no shadow..." She murmured.

"Hey uh... Where's your shadow? I can only see mine but not yours."

An evil chuckle escaped his lips, his eyes glowing red. A painful scream was emitted as fangs burst from his mouth, claws sprouted from both his hands and feet, while his hair grew spikier than ever before. Once the transformation process was complete, he cackled in his guttural voice.

"I have no shadow and you are weak against a demonic Time-lord!"

The albino shuddered and the demon Doctor mistook this for her being scared and threw his head back in hideous laughter. But she was preparing a massive attack while he was changing and then let loose a majestic bolt of magical energy, hurling the demon out of the way. The demonic Time-lord collided with a hardened pillar, leapt back up from the ground and roared an inhuman challenge at her.

Amy and Rory burst in to the TARDIS' open doors to see that the demon had his head cocked looking at them.

"Huh... How did she get in? Oh no... Run kid, run!" Amy shouted commandingly.

Eliza cursed as she spotted the demonic version of the Doctor racing toward them and charged with a large bolt of energy. The Time-lord had claws extended and was sprinting when Eliza only just got there in time to stop it. Her left arm was punctured deeply, blood spilling out and the dark Time-lord stood and watched her howling in pain. He then realised that while she was in lots of pain he kind of liked this teenage albino, he wasn't meaning to hurt her. When she was there standing boldly, ignoring the order to stay away from him, he didn't hurt her like he wanted to. She was special. She could stop him from hurting people, even if he wanted to kill them.

6:30 in the morning and Eliza woke up to find herself on the TARDIS' chairs, the Doctor, who had changed back, was sitting on the opposite side smiling sadly. Her left arm had been expertly bandaged up by Rory as 'he was only good enough to be a nurse' as Doctor Rashid spoke to him a few weeks ago. She stared at the floor, the Doctor had a shadow this time and sighed with relief at the fact he was not in the demon form he was 12 hours ago.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I did not mean to hurt you..." he said pausing for he did not know her name.

"Eliza. What about you? What do I call you?" answering the question before the Doctor asked.

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor, nothing else. Now where was I...? Ah yes. Every night in the time of London, I transform in to a more demonic version of myself, and then I'm not in control, well a little bit. But I should have killed you all and I didn't because you stopped it..."

Eliza walked out of the TARDIS wearily, but stopped in terror to the Doctor's demonic voice whispering to her.

"Come... Come with me..."

She quickly ran home, got in to her bed before her parents got up and then faked a massive yawn as if she'd only just woken up herself.

It was Saturday, but there was an important parade on, so she quickly changed in to her uniform and made herself look extremely tidy. The voice came again.

"Come..."

It hissed hatefully when Eliza said no to it and magic flared up as if to tell her something bad was about to happen later on in the day. Eliza leapt in to the Renault her Dad had just bought and they set off to March for the Standards Parade.

It was 6:25pm and Eliza with her family had got off the exhausting parade with the others to a school hall, where refreshments were being served. Eliza was now frightfully more aware of the time and the magic flaring stronger than before within her. He would come and rip them all to shreds, feasting on their suffering and sorrow; his fangs draining the life out of people, the extending claws to rip and impale larger victims and the huge blood red eyes that glowed hypnotically to paralyse his helpless prey. Eliza started trembling knowing what was going to happen next, so refused to eat and drink as she heard the door bang. Silence befell the room, huge gasps as the second bang was heard louder this time. Then... BANG! The door exploded violently and crouching on his haunches was the Doctor, except it was the demonic version that was whispering 'come' in Eliza's pale ear.

He exchanged a hateful stare with Eliza, while she put a shield up over the crowd. Many people's screams were muted by the shield, but a few escaped making the beast grin wickedly, then stop as Eliza collapsed, not from fainting, but from a wound.

The dark Doctor spotted a knife sticking out from the top of her thigh, blood spurting in all dimensions. Someone had tried aiming for the Doctor to try and kill him; it had rebounded off the shield and pierced straight into her leg. More gasps of terror were heard, as they stared at the limb and Eliza's limp body. Leaping to her aid, he wrenched the blade out and to everyone's horror he started lapping up the blood around the wound like a vampire. To his surprise, her blood was so silky and warm, like soft whipped cream being gently heated. He wanted to keep drinking, but knew inside that he had to stop or he might kill her.

The demonic Time-lord stopped the blood spurting everywhere and lifted his face so that everyone could see his 3 inch fangs glinting with Eliza's blood dripping everywhere. Her wound had sealed completely showing only a small scar and she slowly regained consciousness only to see the Time-lord towering over her, a clawed hand outstretched.

She accepted the gnarled hand with everyone trying to shout 'he's going to kill you!' and 'run!' She ignored them and the demon Doctor growled deeply.

"Come with me, travel with me..."

"Why do you want me come with you? You have that married couple do you not?" Eliza asked solemnly.

He shook his head explaining that they feared him more than anything they had ever seen whilst travelling with him. Still she said no because she has so much to do with her friends and family. He didn't buy it, roared at her as soon as she took the shield down and charged at her so-called 'friends'. Random shrieks occurred in the large group, but Eliza grinned devilishly, then just as he was going to attack to get first blood... WHAM! The demonic male was hurled backwards about 800m, collided with another wall and fainted. Laughs and cheers came out, people finally respected Eliza for what she did, but as soon as Eliza was level with the broken doorway, a mighty blast of wind rushed her off of her feet and hit a couple of teenage boys. She was slumped upon the floor, unable to neither move nor speak and the huge group gasped as they saw the demonic brunette drag himself up from the rubble dusted floor, like a zombie intent on eating brains.

The Doctor's claws had lengthened and this time he was in his time machine snarling and floating towards the unconscious albino. Everyone moved away quickly, in case Eliza was planning something to finish him off. He laughed darkly, mocking them all, flung her limp, pale body over his shoulders, his claws digging in to her exposed back and then dragged her in to the TARDIS. The midnight blue doors closed and dematerialised in to time and space, out and away from the town named March.

11 and a half hour later, Eliza awakened, groaning from the stinging pain in her back. The lights were off, so she whispered a spell so she could see in the dark. She could hear a easily recognisable hiss coming from one of the corners, looked around to see the demonic brunette busily flying the TARDIS to some place quiet, staring at it's centre frowning. 27 minutes had passed since her awakening and Eliza exclaimed when she fell off a soft object, when she realised that she had been sleeping on the same chairs that she slept on the last time she fell unconscious from an attack. The demonic Doctor sharply turned his head to see the young albino on the floor, grunted and then doubled over in pain, his original form reappearing, his eyes fading to green.

Eliza tried to run to the doors, but she was paralyzed. She could not move. The Doctor had anticipated this move so he stopped her from moving until he had finished transforming and was standing up again.

"Right, you... Truthfully, why don't you want to come travelling with me?" the Doctor growled.

"Well, I, err... I've never been travelling... I'm told there are bad people everywhere and I don't want to get in any trouble. I'm nearly always alone anyway." the nervous reply came.

The Doctor sighed sadly. "I'm nearly always alone too, people come and then they go before I get to know them and vice versa."

A twinkling tear dropped to the TARDIS' ice cold floor and Eliza started to take pity on him, she moved towards him, laced her arms around him and embraced him while he wept.

"It's okay... I'll come with you. I'm sorry about all the trouble that you've been in with me."

The Time-lord looked up and his face flashed demonically and for the first time he smiled happily, and then joined in the embrace.

"So... Where would you like to go, Eliza?" The Doctor warmly uttered.

The reply came as a surprise to where the albino wanted to go.

"To the place where you got cursed... I'll help you get rid of your inner demon."

He shook his head; he didn't feel like a demon for he had grown accustomed to transforming at night. He felt different, but as long as he had his magical companion, he definitely would not lay harm to her. He had a companion who had been forced in to the TARDIS by his demonic alter ego, but he at least had company. He felt a sudden hate in his gut toward Amy and Rory, his inner demon screeching and scrabbling to spring to the surface, to dispose of them for leaving him alone. They now lived in Lower Oxford, which was where he had set his coordinates in his demonic form and the Doctor was not going to change them. He reverted to his demonic state and because he wasn't fighting it this time the transformation was quick and painless, which took Eliza by surprise because she only thought he would only change at 6:30 at night. The TARDIS landed, he sprinted towards the doors only to find young Eliza standing guarding and blocking his exit.

"Let me pass! You are weaker than me mere mortal! I must take revenge against the Ponds for leaving me!" the Doctor's alter ego screamed.

Eliza snarled in response, saw the sonic screw-driver perched on one of the many time dials, muttered a quick spell, sent it flying towards her and she caught it in her tiny hands. She pushed a button to scan in what condition he was in and saw that his hate levels were reaching critical.

Eliza had to do something fast, but had no ideas. Then it came to her. She inched forward carefully, still blocking the exit, leaned forward towards the spiky brunette, with her arms outstretched. The Doctor leaned towards Eliza, his arms also outstretched. Next thing he knew he was entwined on the floor with Eliza, lips hardly leaving hers, both he and his inner demon was loving it. She had a secret talent as well as magic, she was amazing with persuasion and he instantly gave up trying to murder Amy and Rory. Eliza got off of him and they both walked to the TARDIS' centre to set another course while the Doctor reverted back to his young Time-lord frame.

At 2:00pm, the Doctor kept looking around agitated; Eliza knew that something was wrong.

"Oh... Today's a full moon... Could it be his inner demon getting stronger? Wow! It could be like those werewolf movies, where the wolf starts to kill everyone it sees, including his loved one." Eliza muttered looking more and more worried.

The Doctor's breath became very raggedy by 6:00pm, his hands were starting to flex like claws, his hair was already changing and he was trembling like a leaf. 6:30 in the evening and his screams started intensifying, this time all his clothes ripped as he grew larger, skin peeling like a banana, turning black. Except its not really skin, they're more like scales, his eyes redder than Eliza had ever seen them, claws longer than Eliza's arm sprouted from his feet and hands. The blood stained fangs could easily make short work of her head and Eliza watched fearfully in the corner transformation. The demonic 909 year old whirled round and started for Eliza, hunger in his eyes. She screamed like it was going out of fashion and the Time-lord laughed half-heartedly, for it was a joke. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to be with her and destroy the witch doctor that lay the dreadful and painful curse on him. Eliza cursed loudly.

Eliza set the dials for the planet Gandria, while the Doctor prepared himself and stood by toying with his sonic screwdriver even though he couldn't touch the buttons, so the albino held it for him. Once the duo had landed on the dust covered planet, the Doctor started giggling madly because Eliza was running and talking whilst looking at the Doctor and she ran straight in to the TARDIS' doors.

"I really hate you..." she snapped crossly."No you don't really." the Doctor cooed in response.

Once the pair came out, the demonic brunette saw the witch doctor, chased after her roaring, ready to tear her throat apart from where it stood and then he halted.

"R-rose? You cursed me... But why?" the Doctor exclaimed while transforming and looking at his old companion.

Rose did not speak, she was crying sadly, uttered a magic spell and she exploded, bits of guts and skin raining around Eliza and the horrified Time-lord. She was the distress signal; her spell power was creating a signal mimicking a distress signal.

Eliza and the Doctor walked glumly to the blue box which stood bright on the horizon. He couldn't believe it, Rose was dead, but now he had a better companion, the young, albino named Eliza. He was partially a demon, but he didn't care anymore, because Eliza loved him, even if he was demonic.

2 years later and Eliza still travels with the same demonic Time-lord and still has a lot of fun helping out all the various planets. Maybe one day the Doctor will find out who Eliza really is in the not too soon future, but until then, the time travellers have many adventures to complete and many a battle against each other when the Doctor's inner demon gets too strong.


End file.
